Los recuerdos que vuelven
by LauraSwanOlivier
Summary: Después de que Bella fuera abandonada en el bosque, unos vampiros la trasformaron, ella no recuerda nada de su pasado, pero gracias a los de volver y su clan de una Forks le recordara todo ...
1. Chapter 1

Nunca pensé que volvería a Forks pero mi clan quería volver allí a ver donde me críe i estuve algún tiempo (También tenían muchas ganas de probar los pumas de ahí) si soy vampira i no recuerdo mucho después de mi transformación sola que volví a Forks con mi padre i luego todo esta borroso.

Lo único que recuerdo es que desperté en el bosque con sed de sangre. Desde ese día ya tenia la idea que no bebería sangre humana. Me fui de Forks para no hacer daño a nadie en mi año de neófita. Cuando pasaba por Seattle me encontré con una vampira Laura también hacia poco que la trasformaron pero tenia mas experiencia que yo. Juntas nos fuimos a Alaska, al cabo de dos años decidimos cambiar del frío al calor y fuimos a México. Allí también encontramos dos vampiros más Nick y Hannah, ellos también vinieron a México para no ver siempre tanta nieve, se unieron a nosotras pero al principio fue difícil porque ellos bebían sangre humana pero al paso del tiempo se acostumbraron, también en México al cabo de un año de estar allí nos encontramos a Taylor. Al cabo de unos 10 años de estar allí decidimos ir a Canadá.

Ahora estamos en camino a Forks, hacia 90 años que no volvía allí.

-¿Bella que estas pensando?- estábamos en el coche que nos compramos hacia dos años delante iban Taylor y laura i detrás jo, Nick y Hannah.

- Nada Hannah intentando recordar mi vida aquí en Forks pero por más que recuerde no…

- Bella ya te lo hemos dicho no debes forzar la memoria el estar en los bosques puede que recuerdes algo…

- Ya lo se pero es que es muy extraño que Laura desde hace 90 años a intentado volver a mi pasado y no a podido

- Tranquila Bella – Laura también se giró para tranquilizarme

Mi clan era rico en poderes, siempre nos manteníamos alegados de los problemas para no toparnos con los Volturis. Yo no los había visto nunca los Volturis pero según Taylor no debíamos meternos con ellos sino se nos llevarían para usar nuestros poderes para su guardia. Yo tenia el poder de bloquear los poderes que afectan a la mente, bueno algunos, Laura tenia el poder de volver el pasado i poder cambiar cosas pero no todo y le costaba mucho, Taylor tenia un poder muy raro, sabia actuar muy bien i podía hacer que las personas i vampiros se creyeran lo que él quería, si quería que la gente pensara que era muy bueno y confiable se lo creían, le serbia de ayuda si quería comerse a alguien antes de encontrarnos. Nick tenia el poder de cuando cantaba hipnotizar a las personas y vampiros y Hannah tenia el poder de ver la vida de una persona, todo lo que le había pasado solo con dar-le un beso en la mejilla. Los poderes de Taylor y Nick no me afectaban por suerte…

Bella estas atenta estamos a punto de entrar en Forks donde vamos?- pregunto Taylor

Al bosque más cercano que veas aparca el coche y vamos

Taylor aparco en coche al lado del bosque y todos fuimos de caza, correr por esos bosques me gustaba mucho era increíble. De pronto nos encontramos en un pequeño prado muy bonito allí nos sentamos todos a hablar. Mientra Hannah y Nick hacían manitas igual que Taylor i Laura (como podéis comprobar era la única sin pareja) me vino un recuerdo.

Estaba aquí con un chico muy guapo los ojos del color como los míos y cabello color bronce, estábamos cogidos de las manos, el era un vampiro porque su cuerpo resplandecía como si tuviera diamantes

Volví a la realidad, al mirar a los otros todos me miraban con los ojos abiertos la primera en hablar fue Laura

¿Bella has tenido u recuerdo?

Si…

-Que pasaba?

- Estaba aquí con un chico y parecía que tenia diamantes en la piel y os ojos del mismo color que nosotros, era un vampiro

- ¿¿QUE??!!!!- todos lo dijeron al unísono

- Como lo oís iré a dar una vuelta quedamos aquí dentro de una hora vale chicos

- Pera Bella…- no le di tiempo a terminar a Nick ya había salido corriendo por el bosque. Al cabo de unos minutos llegue a la carretera, allí tuve otro recuerdo…

Estaba al lado de la carretera mareada, el mismo chico me puso en el suelo y nos dimos un besó… ese chico se llamaba…

Allí se me termino el recuerdo tenia que seguir y recordar más cosas.

Luego en medio del bosque volví a recordar algo….

RECUERDO

Bella será como si nunca hubiera existido…

El chico se fue y yo fui a buscarlo. Estaba my triste y no paraba de gritar un nombre

-Ed…

Allí se me termino el recuerdo pero como se llamaba ese chico…. Ed…, decidí volver con os demas

Al llegar todos me miraron, tenían dibujada en la cara la pregunta:¿¿ viste algo más??

¿¿Hola chicos vamos a cazar más??- se los dije sin mirar sus caras

Bella as visto algo más?- a laura se la veía muy preocupada, éramos como hermanas

Si pero ya os contare después ahora quiero ir de caza he oído un puma cerca de aquí

Vale pero luego nos cuentas- Hannah también se veía preocupada

Si…

Todos juntos corrimos por el bosque en busca de pumas o otros animales cuando oímos unos golpes fuertes

Que es eso?- Taylor se puso defensivo al lado de Laura e igual Nick con Hannah

Chicos tranquilos porque no vamos a ver?- Laura tenia curiosidad

Vamos a ver- yo también quería saber que era ese ruido

Corrimos hacia donde se sentían los golpes y allí encontramos a una familia jugando a baseball

Taylor son vampiros?- Laura se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa

Creo que si- Taylor observaba con curiosidad

Mientra observaba vamos los vampiros detrás de unos árboles observe un vampiro que volvía corriendo, no me lo podía creer era el vampiro de mis recuerdos… ahora sabría toda la verdad…

De pronto la chica del medio del campo que parecía un duendecillo con los cabellos cortos i terminados en punta se giro hacia nuestra dirección y grito

Se que estáis allí salid- no podía creerlo nos había visto???

Un hombre con el pelo rubio se acerco a ella y comenzaron a hablar, luego se giraron y miraron a los demás

Chicos creo que sino queremos pelea tendríamos que salir- Hannah ya iba por salir de nuestro escondite pero Nick le copio la mano

¡Que quieres que nos maten!!

No mirarles los ojos son como nosotros- Hannah se quedo mirando a Laura mientras los demás observábamos

Salimos a saludarles- Dijo Laura- Bella vamos a ver?

Si creo que si sino queremos tener problemas

Todos juntos salimos de nuestro escondida, yo me quede detrás de Taylor no estaba muy segura. El primero de hablar fue el hombre rubio

Hola soy Carlisle el líder de este clan

Hola soy Taylor- Taylor puso una cara de no saber si decir que era el líder o no sabia que quien era el líder era yo pero que siempre le dejaba a él hacerlo porque yo no tenia ni idea

De donde sois?

No tenemos lugar fijo vamos de un lugar a otro .

Y porque estáis aquí??-

Taylor dubto pero al final contesto

Venimos aquí para ver el lugar donde se crío una de nuestras integrantes

Carlisle dudo antes de preguntar

Quien?

Taylor se giro y me miro y yo de hice que si con la cabeza

Es nuestra integrante mas antigua la que formo el grupo

Todos se punieron a un lado para que los otros vampiros me pudieran ver, de pronto todos se quedaron parados mirándome como si fuera un fantasmas, como veía que no decían nada empecé a habar yo

Hola me llamo Bella

Lo sabemos…- La que hablo fue la chica duendecillo, detrás de ella la mujer que había parecía que estaba llorando….

Y como lo sabéis???- Laura se puso a la defensiva.

No podía dejar de mirar el chico de mis recuerdos parecía que se iba a desmayar en un momento, cosa que era un Ramiro y era imposible…

Pues…- no me fije que la chica volvía a hablar...

**Edwardprov**

Después de lamentarme toda la noche de lo que hice hacia 90 años...

Flashbacks

Deje a Bella en medio del bosque sola pensando que asi seri lo mejor para ella, al llegar a casa Alice me vino corriendo

Edward donde esta Bella que ha pasado con ella?

Alice la e dejado es mejor para ella

En el bosque no???- asentí

No puede ser...

El que Alice?- me estaba poniendo nervioso

De pronto e visto a Bella en el bosque herida y nose...

Que herida!

Me fui corriendo hacia el bosque a buscarla pero no la encontré la estuve buscando horas... solo lo que encontré era un rastro de sangre...

Fin de flashbacks

Desde ese día no había salido de mi habitación, pensaba que un animal se la había comido o algo..., solo salía de allí para ir a cazar pero no estaba mucho.

Esa mañana Alice toco mi puerta

-Edward porque no sales i vienes a jugar co nosotros...

- No quiero Alice- Alice me miro co esa cara de perrito que hacia caer a todo el mundo

-Alice aun que me hagas esa carita no iré

- porfa Edward...-Carlisle quiere que vengas i déjate de lamentar por una cosa que ocurrió hace 90 años, sino no juegues solo mira...

No se como me convenció pero fui, al fían me anime a jugar y cuando volver de buscar una pelota me encontré a todos juntos mirando al bosque. Me acerque a Emmet

Que pasa?

Alice ha visto que allí hay vampiros observándonos- dijo con mirada de furia

De pronto detrás de u nos árboles salieron cuatro vampiros, dos chico y dos chicas y detrás de ellos otra chica pero no se veía quien era.

El chico mas musculoso, con la piel morena y cabello corto y negro fue quien se puso delante.

El primer de habar fue Carlisle

Hola soy Carlisle el líder de este clan

Hola soy Taylor

El chico se veía muy protector seguramente la chica detrás de el, con cabellos largos hasta los hombros y castaños debía ser su pareja. También había dos mas uno un poco menos musculoso y cabellos castaños i rizados y tenia cogida de la mano a una chica rubia con el pelo undulado hasta debajo de los pechos. La chica de detrás no se eia muy ien pero tenia los cabellos castaños

- De donde sois?- Carlisle volvia a hablar

No tenemos lugar fijo vamos de un lugar a otro .

Y porque estáis aquí??-

Me fije en sus ojos eran del mismo color que nosotros se debían alimentar de animales

Venimos aquí para ver el lugar donde se crío una de nuestras integrantes

Quien?

Es nuestra integrante mas antigua la que formo el grupo

Los chicos de apartaron para que veamos como era la chica, al verla me quede muy parado


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a todos y gracias por sus comentarios pues aquí el segundo capitulo_

______________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 2**

**Edwardprov**

-Hola me llamo Bella

No me lo podía creer, podía volver escuchar su voz su hermosa voz...

-Lo sabemos…- Alice fue la que hablo pero que le quería decir que la abandone..., como se veía no se recordaba de lo que había pasado

-¿¿Y como lo sabéis???- La chica morena se puso a la defensiva

-Pues…- Alice pero que estas haciendo....

- ¿Pues que?- el chico del pelo moreno y rizado hablo con un tono de rabia

_Edward le digo que la conocimos en el colegio no le diré nada de vuestra relación- _Alice me hablaba por la mente le hice una cara de gracias

-Pues cuando viniste en Forks hace 90 años venias al mismo instituto que nosotros, hasta todo compartías clase con uno de nuestros integrantes- Bella puso cara de no entender nada

-Pues yo no recuerdo haberlos visto alguna vez...- Bella no se acordaba nada de mi, mi corazón se patio en dos al oír eso pero mejor así.- Pues quiero que me ayudéis para saber cosas de mi pasado quiero recordarlo por favor.

El chico un poco moreno le agarro a Bella por la mano y la hizo girar hacia él

-¿Nos perdonáis un momento?- pregunto el chico moreno

-Si- Carlisle nos hizo una señal para que no escucháramos lo que decían para darlos intimidad

Pero no podía dejar de mirarla, parecía que estaban discutiendo, cuando iba a escuchar que hacían se giraron para hablar con nosotros

-Podríamos ir a hablar en un lugar mejor Bella quiere que le contéis todo lo que sabéis de ella, a perdón para no presentarnos yo soy Laura, el del cabello rizado se llama Nick y la rubia Hannah- Laura era la que hablaba porque su compañero Taylor hacia una cara de enfado...

-Podríamos ir a nuestra casa no esta muy lejos, a y también no nos hemos presentado los demás, el es Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Esme y Edward- Carlisle fue quien hablo – nosotros hemos venido en coche y vosotros?

- También- Laura era la que hablaba ahora

- Haremos una cosa vosotros ir a por vuestro coche y intentáis ir al instituto, como es sábado no habrá nadie ahí veréis un coche 4x4 y lo seguís

- De acuerdo nos vemos ahí- Todos se giraron y fueron por su coche, no podía quitar los ojos de bella. Cuando sus cuerpos desaparecieron entre los árboles del bosque Alice se giro a mirarme

- Edward como estas? Al final ya hemos sabido lo que le paso a Bella....- Alice me hizo un abrazo

-Estoy bien un poco parado pero bien- Ahora fue Esme quien me abrazo

- Emmet, Rosalie y yo iremos en el coche de Emmet a buscarlos, los otros en el coche de Edward ir a casa y poned mas sillas en el comedor tendremos una larga charla.

**Bellaprov**

-¿Pues que?- Nick parecía un poco enfadado, lo entendía me querían proteger

-Pues cuando viniste en Forks hace 90 años venias al mismo instituto que nosotros, hasta todo compartías clase con uno de nuestros integrantes- No lo podía creer había ido a la escuela con ellos y parece que uno compartió una clase conmigo puede que ellos me explicasen cosas de mi pasado...

-Pues yo no recuerdo haberlos visto alguna vez...- No sabia quien eran pero quería que me ayudaran- Pues quiero que me ayudéis para saber cosas de mi pasado quiero recordarlo por favor.

Taylor de pronto agarro mi mano y me giro para que me quedara mirándolos a todos.

-¿Nos perdonáis un momento?- Taylor parecía un poco enfadado...

- Si- Contesto Carlisle, se fueron todos un poco lejos para dejarnos intimidad

- Pero tu Bella estas loca o que no son de fiar!- Taylor estaba muy enfadado

- Taylor amor tranquilízate – Laura como siempre quería ayudarme

- Yo solo quiero que me cuenten algo que me haga recordar más Taylor, tu también querrías si no supieses nada también querrías que otras personas te pudieran ayudar- Era la primera vez que me encaraba con Taylor pero quería saber sobre mi pasado en Forks.

- Taylor yo creo que debemos darles una oportunidad pueden ayudarla estáis de acuerdo Nick y Hannah?- Hannah asintió al ver que Hannah lo hacia el también lo hizo- Pues vamos a decirles que si.

Nos guiamos i fuimos a hablar con ellos

-Podríamos ir a hablar en un lugar mejor Bella quiere que le contéis todo lo que sabéis de ella, a perdón para no presentarnos yo soy Laura, el del cabello rizado se llama Nick y la rubia Hannah- Laura fue quien hablo esta vez

-Podríamos ir a nuestra casa no esta muy lejos, a y también no nos hemos presentado los demás, el es Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Esme y Edward- Carlisle fue quien hablo – nosotros hemos venido en coche y vosotros?

- También- Laura era la que seguía hablando

- Haremos una cosa vosotros ir a por vuestro coche y intentáis ir al instituto, como es sábado no habrá nadie ahí veréis un coche 4x4 y lo seguís

- De acuerdo nos vemos ahí- Nos giramos para ir a por nuestro coche, no paraba de notar una mirada en mi espalda estaba segura que era ese tal Edward el de mis recuerdos.

Corrimos por el bosque tan rápido como podíamos y en menos de un minuto estábamos en el choche. Esta vez Laura era la que conducía, yo a u lado y los demás atrás

-¿Bella recuerdas donde es el instituto?- Empecé a recordar mi tiempo en Forks y me acorde que el colegio estaba dos calles mas adelante

- Si un poco Laura, sigue recto y dos calles mas adelante giras a la izquierda y ya llegamos- Laura acelero íbamos muy rápido, en dos minutos estábamos en el

estacionamiento del Instituto de Forks.

- ¿Ves algún 4x4?- mire todos lados y vi que estaba en la entrada del estacionamiento

Si ahí sal del estacionamiento y seguémoslos- salimos del estacionamiento e íbamos detrás del coche, empezamos a entrar en el bosque hasta llegar a un cruce, subimos por el cruce hasta llegar en una casa muy grande y blanca.

______________________________________________________________________

_Hola a todos gracias por seguir mi historia y comentar, MUCHAS GRACIAS, es mi primer fic y estaba un poquito nerviosa, estoy abierta a sugerencias si queréis decirme algo que no os gusta lo leeré y lo arreglare si puedo_

_Adiós y besitos_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos y aquí el tercero capitulo

**Cap3**

**Edwardprov**

**F**uimos hacia el coche, yo conducía, Alice iba a mí la do y detrás iban Jasper y Esme

-Edward tranquilízate- Alice me tomo la mano

-Como voy a tranquilizarme Alice, que le vamos a decir??!!!- Casi lo dije gritando, pero estaba desesperado cunado le empezamos a contar todo, que la había dejado…

- Edward le tenemos que decir la verdad, no se la podemos esconder

.-Pero Alice luego me odiara….

-Edward no sabemos como reaccionara

La conversación se termino aquí, todos quedamos en silencio hasta llegar a casa, al llegar allí empezamos a colocar las sillas

-Edward hijo me ayudas?- Esme quería arreglar un poco la casa

-Si

Arreglamos la casa, poníamos las sillas ya estaba todo listo cunado oíamos el coche de Emmett y luego el de Bella

-Edward tranquilo lo entenderá- Esme me hizo otro abrazo y nos colocamos a la entrada para recibirlos, el momento había llegado.

**Bellaprov**

Al ver la casa grande y blanca me pareció muy familiar, como si allí ya hubiera estado. Salimos del coche y seguimos a Carlisle hasta la puerta, primero entraron ellos, luego entro Taylor con Laura al lado, después yo y detrás Nick y Hannah. Al entrar y ver la casa por dentro me quede helada, me parecía tan familiar…, pero luego vi el piano, al ver la me vino otro recuerdo

Flashbacks

Entramos en la casa, yo iba al lado de Edward, estaba muy nerviosa por si los Cullen no me aceptasen. Entramos en la casa y allí nos esperaban Carlisle y Esme con una sonrisa Edward me los presento

-Carlisle, Esme, os presento a Bella

-Es un placer volverlo a verle doctor Cullen

-Por favor dígame Carlisle

-Carlisle

Luego me saludo Esme, después de saludarnos pregunte por Alice i Jasper y en ese momento bajo Alice por las escaleras, al llegar abajo me saludo y me hizo un beso luego me saludo Jasper. Luego observe que no había ni Rosalie ni Emmett, y sabia porque no estaban a Rosalie no le caía muy bien.

Me quede mirándole piano, luego Esme dijo a Edward que tocara para mi, y nos sentamos en el banquillo y empezó al tocar una canción, al acabo de un rato me dijo que la había compuesto para mi…

Fin del Fashback

Cuando volví a la Tierra( literalmente) estábamos sentados en una mesa, yo estaba en la punta y a delante tenia Carlisle, a los lados tenia a todos los de mi clan, desde mi lugar veía a todos los de la mesa, Carlisle empezó a hablar

- Primero Bella que recuerdas de tu vida humana, queremos saberlo todo- No sabia si contarles los recuerdos pero si quería saber la verdad tenia que decirlo

- Lo que recuerdo es que me mude a Forks con mi padre porque mi madre si había vuelto a casar, luego no recuerdo mucho solo recuerdos que me han venido hoy en el bosque- Estaba a punto de contarles todo lo que había visto, estaba muy nerviosa

- Y que recordaste?- pregunto Carlisle

- Lo primero fue que estaba en un bosque con ese chico, Edward y estábamos cogidos de las mano, el brillaba al sol, luego allá donde un sendero vi. que estaba mareada y el me puso al suelo, luego nos dimos un beso, al cabo de un rato de pasear por el bosque vi que el se iba y yo estaba muy triste, y por ultimo al entrar aquí e visto que me presentaba a todos y luego me tocaba el piano- lo dije tan rápido que sino fueran vampiros no lo habrían entendido, mire todas las caras, estaban blancas( mas de lo que estamos los vampiros), pero el que tenia pero cara era ese chico Edward.

- No recuerdas nada más?- Pregunto Carlisle

- No por eso necesito que me lo contáis todo- clave los ojos en Carlisle, pero la que empezó a hablar fue Alice la chica duendecillo

- Tu ibas a nuestro instituto, eras nueva, en biología te sentaste al lado de Edward, el ya era vampiro y al oler tu sangre se fijo que era distinta de las demás y tenia muchas ganas de probarla, por eso se fue, pero al cabo de un tiempo volvió, os conocisteis, el te salvo la vida dos veces y a partir de aquí os empezasteis a enamorar, el te trajo a su clariana preferida y nos presento, por tu cumpleaños te hicimos una fiesta, con un regalo te cortaste, Jasper como era nuevo en beber sangre de animal te ataco pero Edward lo detuvo, luego el pensó que seria mejor para ti que no nos viviéramos a ver, te lo dijo en el bosque se fue y a partir de aquí no sabemos nada más de ti- Alice había sido muy directa mientras me lo iba contando lo iba recodando todo, cuando me salvo la vida Edward, cuando me dejo…

- Ahora lo recuerdo todo…Pero Edward como me pudiste hacer eso dejarme sola sin mas solo pera que para protegerme de vosotros, por suerte alguien me trasformo pero si no hubiera sido así… no hubiera podido superarlo!!!- lo dije gritando, todo el rato mirando a Edward, lo odiaba tanto ahora lo sabia me había dejado en medio del bosque tirada para que?, para protegerme… vaya estupidez

Me levante de golpe, vi la cara de todos, cara de sufrimiento, sobretodo la de Edward parecía que se pondría a llorar

- No me seguís por favor necesito estar sola- Dije eso a los de mi clan y me fui corriendo hacia el bosque, al cabo de media hora me detuve debajo de un árbol y empecé a llorar, no podían llorar pero era el sentimiento que tenia… Mientras estaba maldiciendo a todo el mundo oí un ruido i detrás de unos árboles apareció dos sombras

- Por fin te encontramos Bella- mire las sombras que se acercaba más, cuando las pude ver me fije que eran dos vampiros, un chico y una chica

- Quienes sois?

- No nos recuerdas… somos Victoria y Laurent- Ahora los recuerdo eran los vampiros que nos encontramos un día que fui a jugar a baseball con los Cullen, después uno de su Clan James me quiso beber pero los Cullen lo derrotaron

- Que queréis?- dije gritando

- Ver como quedaste después de la transformación perfecta…- Victoria se le hacia una sonrisa en la cara

- Como visteis mi transformación

- Porque yo te trasforme, para que después te unieras a nosotros en lugar de James

_____________________________________________________________

_Y aquí el final, bueno perdón por tardar tanto pero es que estaba de vacaciones y no tenia Internet, fue un horror pero se supero. Bueno ahora han aparecido Victoria y Laurent, que harán con ella?? Lo sabréis en el siguiente capitulo_

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios_

_Besos_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos y aquí el cap 4

**Cap 4**

-Pero porque?- no podía creerlo, ella me trasformo, pero no me creía que era para ocupar el lugar de James era para lago mas…

Cuando se dispuso a hablar oí una voz que se acercaba, era Laura y los demás pero al oír los pasos parecía que eran más, seguramente los Cullen habían venido con ellos. De pronto me fije en Victoria y Laurent que estaban hablando en susurros, Victoria me miro y dijo

-Si quieres saber toda la verdad síguenos, sino tendrás que volver a ver a Edward- al decir eso se giraron para marcharse, tenia que decidir no quería ver a Edward y quería saber la verdad, decidí seguirlos y descubrir todo lo que paso.

Nos pusimos a correr por el bosque hasta llegar al mar, mire donde estábamos era la playa de la Push, no me dio tiempo a mirar más porque vi que Victoria y Laurent se escondían bajo el agua, los seguí, teníamos suerte que los vampiros no respiraban, no habíamos nadado casi nunca con los de mi clan pero sabia un poco. No se cuanto rato estuvimos nadando pero salimos en un bosque, no se a donde nos encontramos pero se quedaron los dos quietos y mirándome

- Vale creo que hasta aquí nunca nos seguirán- Fue Victoria la que hablo

- Me pueden explicar que esta pasando?- Ya me estaba impacientando, quería saber la verdad

- Dime una cosa odias a los Cullen? Ya te han contado lo que te hicieron?- Victoria

parecía muy contenta de haberme encontrado, tenia una cara de malicia...

- Bueno... un poco por dejarme tirada en el bosque por mi propio bien- cuando dije esto los dos se pusieron a reír

- ¿Porque os riáis?- empezada a enfadarme mucho con ese juego- Porque esta no es la verdad ellos no te dejaron por tu bien sino por el suyo...- Victoria volvía a estar seria

- Y tu como lo sabes?

- El día que te convertí, por la mañana estaba vigilando los Cullen para acercarme a ellos, oí que hablaban de ti decían que te querían romper el corazón para que los Vulturis no los matasen, luego oí que después te entregarían a los Vulturis cuando estuvieras débil para que te matasen... Yo pensé que seria un desperdicio matarte, sabia que tendrías un poder especial... por eso cuando te dejo te convertí antes de oír que te venían a buscar para llevarte a los Vulturis- Cuando oí eso no me lo creía, no podía ser que me quisieran hacer eso..., sentí como la rabia se me expendía por todo el cuerpo no lo podía creer- Ahora que sabes la verdad quieres hacerlos sufrir- Estaba muy enfadada no podía pensar en nada mas solo ver a Edward muerto...

- Si os voy ayudar, pero tres no los podemos derrotar, llamare a los de mi clan

- No Bella si los llamamos estarán con los Cullen y les dirán donde estas y ellos vendrán a matarte y nosotros no queremos eso- Laurent fue quien me hablo mientras me pasaba la mano por a mejilla

- Pues cual es el plan?

- Formaremos un ejercito de vampiros neófitos, que crearemos nosotros, ya tenemos todo planeado yo y Victoria crearemos nos neófitos y tu los cuidaras y los entrenaras para el combate, en este bosque ya esta bien, ahora empezaremos, mientras yo y Victoria estamos en el pueblo mas cercano, tu monta esta tienda en algún lugar llano mientras buscamos gente- Me dieron un saco, ahora si que había un problema, nunca había montado una tienda... No tuve tiempo de poner alguna escusa ya se habían ido, tome el saco y me puse en camino en encontrar un lugar llano, Al cabo de media hora encontré un lugar pequeño pero que estaba escondido, empecé a quitar las cosas, mire las instrucciones esto me traería mucho tiempo, al cabo de dos horas eternas conseguí montarla, al verla era una tienda de esas grandes que ponían a los mercados para que no toque el sol y se estropeen los alimentos. Me pase dos horas más excepcionando el terreno, se veía que el bosque estaba lejos de la ciudad. Cunado volví a la tienda vi que ya habían llegado, al entrar vi que estaba Victoria y Laurent al lado de dos chicos y dos chicas al suelo los cuatro estaban gritando debían estar transformarse

- Bella donde estabas?- Victoria me miro, Laurent no quito los ojos de los chicos, vi que los dos tenían muchas ganas de beberse la sangre de los chicos pero debían resistir

- Estaba excepcionando el terreno, por si pasaba algo- Mire a Victoria y me agache a ver a los chicos- Quantos años tienen?

- No lo se creo que todos tienen 18 menos esa chica que tiene 17- Pobres tenían mi edad y tenían que sufrir...- Bella cuando despierten les cuentas lo que son y para que los trasformamos, esta noche volveremos, te los dejamos al cargo- Parecía la canguro de sus hijos o pero mis hermanos pequeños...

Ellos dos se fueron dejándome a mí con cuatro chicos trasformándose...

Pasaron dos días y por suerte cuando llegaron Victoria y Laurent no se habían despertado aun, ya teníamos 6 chicos trasformados y 3 que aun estaban en la fase. Esta noche iría yo a la ciudad a comprar una nueva tienda porque hubo un chico que cuando despertó destrozo la tienda. Iba por la calle cuando encontré una tienda de tiendas, Compre la más grande que había tenia capacidad de unas 20 personas. Empezó a llover cuando salí de la tienda, pasando por la calle escuche que en un callejón sin salida se oían unos gritos, me dirigí hacia allí y me encontré a una chica herida al suelo

**Edwardprov**

Mientras Alice le contaba todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, me sentí muy mal tenia muchas ganas de ponerme a llorar (cosa que los vampiros no podíamos), Cuando Alice termino vi que Bella me miraba con tristeza

-Ahora lo recuerdo todo…Pero Edward como me pudiste hacer eso dejarme sola sin mas solo pera que para protegerme de vosotros, por suerte alguien me trasformo pero si no hubiera sido así… no hubiera podido superarlo!!!- al oír esas palabras se me rompió el corazón, me sentía tan mal que hubiera pedido que me mataran para no sufrir más.

De pronto Bella se levanto y dijo -No me seguís por favor necesito estar sola- al decir esto se fue corriendo hacia el bosque. Vi que el de su clan Taylor querría levantarse para ir detrás de ella pero la chica Laura lo detuvo

- Creo que Bella necesita un descanso- Carlisle rompió el silencio que se había creado

- Porque la dejasteis así sin más en el bosque?- La chica rubia Hannah era la quien hablaba mirando a Carlisle

- Hubo un accidente y Edward pensó que lo mejor para ella era dejarla

- Pero porque en medio del bosque y dejarla ay sola?- Ahora hablaba Laura

- Edward la dejo cerca de casa, él se aseguro

De pronto vi que Alice estaba en transe y Jasper le tomaba la mano

- Alice que has visto?- Era Jasper quien le hablaba, todos la miramos para saber la verdad

- E visto a Bella en el bosque con dos vampiros más, pero no se quienes son

- Pues mejor que la vayamos a buscar- Taylor se levanto de golpe mientras decía esto.

Todos salimos al jardín

- Nosotros iremos al este vosotros al oeste- Carlisle hablo y nos dirigimos al este.

Mientras corríamos note el olor de Bella y lo seguí, aparte de ella había dos vampiros más que conocía muy bien : Victoria y Laurent, Empecé a Gritar su nombre y vi que los de su clan también iban hacia allí. Seguimos el olor hasta llegar a la Push, esta vez ni miramos si pasamos la zona de los Quileutes, al llegar a la playa el olor desaparecía, seguramente habían ido nadado hacia a otro lugar, juro que como hagan algo a Bella esos dos los voy a matar, mientras estaba pensando esto Carlisle estaba hablando

- Creo que lo mejor seria volver a casa y esperar allí os podéis hospedad en nuestra casa hasta que vuelva o sabemos algo de ella

- Si es lo mejor- Laura junto su mano con la de Taylor

Fuimos corriendo hasta nuestra casa todos con la misma pregunta

Que pasara con Bella, o que le harán?

Hola a todos!!!! Que tal??? Bueno aquí tenemos el capitulo 4, les gusto?, ya me dejaran sus comentarios

Valivali me preguntaste cuantos años tenía, tengo 1 años, esta bien xdxd

Quería preguntarte como se hace por poner una foto y escritura en tu perfil porque no lo encuentro (lo que pasa por ser nuevo)

Gracias por sus comentarios y hasta otra

Besos


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos aquí el 5 cap

**Cap 5**

Cuando encontré ala chica no sabia que hacer, se veía muy pequeña debía de tener 14 años y estaba aquí en el suelo herida, no se veía muy dejada, iba con ropa cara...

No tenía tiempo de pensar agarre a la chica y la puse a mi espalda y empecé a correr tan rápido como pude. Llegué en 2 minutos al lugar donde teníamos la tienda, no había nadie, seguramente ya se habían transformado todos y habían ido a comer...

Deje a la chica al suelo tenia que pensar rápido porque los latidos de su corazón iban apagándose. Me arme de valor y le mordí en el cuello, me costo un poco dejar de beber su sangre porque nunca la había probado, pero lo logre con mucho esfuerzo. Ella empezó a gritar, sabia que a partir de ahora no la podía ayudar. Empecé a montar la nueva tienda sin intentar mirar a la chica que estaba en el suelo. Esta vez no me costo tanto tiempo montarla, con una hora tuve bastante. Agarre a la chica y la puse dentro en el suelo esperando que volvieran Victoria y Laurent. No tardaron mucho en llegar, la primera a entrar fue Victoria seguida por todo los chicos trasformados. De pronto Victoria se me quedo mirando a mí y a la chica

-Bella la as mordido?- dijo co una sonrisa

-Si pero ya se que no esta bien... estaba débil...-

-Bella esta perfecto ahora tu también nos podrás ayudar- dijo haciéndome un abrazo

- Victoria será la última vez que trasformo a alguien lo siento

- Que haremos Bella pero sino quieres... voy a buscar a Laurent- se giro y me dejo con todo los chicos

Ahora eran 9 chicos y chicas trasformadas. Las cuatro chicas que tenían unos 18 años se pusieron a hablar en un rincón de la tienda, los cinco chicos de 20 y 17 se pusieron hablar de coches y futbol. Yo me quede sentada al lado de la chica que seguía gritando.

Pasaron 2 días y no me moví de su lado. Algunas veces me quedaba sola porque los otros iban a entrenar con Laurent y Victoria.

Al cabo de dos días y medio cuando estaba sola la chica empezó a mover los dedos hasta que al cabo de media hora se despertó

- Donde estoy?- dijo ella confundida

-Soy Bella, te rescate de la calle- le dije mientras le tomaba la mano

- Pero que dices?- Dijo quitando su mano de la mía

- Te encontré en un callejón, estabas herida de la cara y el brazo- Al decir esto se miro el brazo y vio que no tenía ninguna herida

- Donde están mis heridas?- Ahora venia lo complicado...

- Después te lo cuento primero tengo que saber porque estabas en la calle herida- Ella se sentó y me miro

- Yo vengo de una familia no muy rica, ya se que llevo ropa cara pero es porque mis padres se separaron, mi padre se volvió a casar con una mujer rica y por eso voy con ropa de marca. Pero mi madre se junto con un chico muy malo que me maltrataba, El otro día estaba con mi novio y nos pillo besándonos, me pego y me dejo en la calle debe ser cuando me encontraste.- Pobre chica me hacia mucha pena su vida...

- Bueno ahora me toca a mi- tome aire y empecé a contarle la verdad- cuando te encontré vi que estabas herida y te agarre y te lleve aquí, hace dos días que estas inconsciente porque te estabas trasformando...- me estaba costando un montón contarle la verdad

- Trasformándome en que?

- En..... vampiro...- la chica se puso a reír como loca

- En vampiro... jajaja no me lo creo

- Pues dime que es esa sensación que tienes en el cuello como si te pasaran un hierro roente?- ella se puso las manos en el cuello y me miro

- Es verdad..., y quien me convirtió?

- Yo te convertí, porque estabas a punto de morir y...- baje la mirada me hacia miedo saber cual seria su reacción

- Pues me molesta un poco ser vampiro pero no que me separaste de mis padres... a perdón no me presente soy Bree y tengo 14 años y tu?- que rápido cambio de humor se veía que quería separarse de su padrastro...

- Me llamo Bella y hace 90 años que tengo 17 años, suena muy raro- las dos nos pusimos a reír

- Pues si jajaj- reímos un rato hasta que oímos que se oía llegar a gente las dos quedamos mirando a la puerta de la tienda esperando que entraran...

**Edwardprov**

Todos fuimos hasta nuestra casa, donde esperábamos si encontrábamos algún rastro de Bella. Cada día iba a buscarla por el bosque casi ni comía, todo el día estaba en el bosque. También los de su clan la buscaban mucho para encontrarla como todos.

Habían pasado dos semanas y no sabíamos nada de Bella, solo sabíamos que el rastro se terminaba en la Push. Esas dos semanas fueron muy intensas pero una tarda cuando hacia una semana que Bella había desaparecido sus amigos nos lo contaron todo sobre lo que había vivido desde que la deje en el bosque.

Nos sentamos todos en el comedor y ellos empezaron a hablar

-Cuando Bella me encontró cuando tenía un mes de vampira, ella ya llevaba dos días trasformada, pero no había comido y estaba muy débil. Al verla tan débil la agarre y la lleve fuera de la ciudad para que comiera y luego nos fuimos a vivir a Alaska donde no había mucha gente... pero nunca probamos la sangre humana siempre desde el principio Bella ya sabia que no quería probarla nunca... Pasamos dos años a Alaska, ahí teníamos una pequeña casa abandonada pero muy bonita. Luego decidimos que teníamos de ver algo más que nieve y decidimos ir a México. Ahí al cabo de 30 años encontramos a Nick y Hannah, al principio nos costo porque ellos bebían sangre humana pero se acostumbraron a la de animal. Pasamos más tiempo ahí cundo Taylor apareció también y se unió a nosotros- dijo Laura mirando a Taylor- luego nos mudamos en Canadá, al cabo de unos 10 años volvimos aquí a Forks porque Bella quería saber la verdad de su pasado

-Nunca recordó nada?- pregunto Alice

- No, tampoco nuestros poderes la ayudaron, pero al llegar aquí empezó a tener recuerdos...- dijo Hannah

- Tenéis poderes?- pregunto Carlisle

- Si, mi poder es que solo con un beso en la mejilla se todo de tu vida, Laura puede volver al pasado y cambiar alguna cosa pero se cansa mucho, Nick solo con cantar puede hacerte hacer lo que el quiera te hipnotiza, y Taylor sabe actuar muy bien y te hace creer lo que el quiere

- Alucinante y intentasteis con Bella esos poderes?- pregunto Alice

- Si pero ella también tiene un poder, tiene como un escudo con los poderes de la mente, solo Laura pudo pero ella vio su pasado todo borroso- Por eso no podía leer la mente de Bella ella tenia un poder... uno que no se ve mucho... será mejor que los Vulturis no la descubran...

- Yo ya me imaginaba que tenía algún poder porque Edward no le podía leer la mente...- dijo Carlisle

- Vuestro clan también tenéis poderes?-Dijo Taylor

- Si Edward puede leer mentes y yo ver el futuro- dijo Alice.

De pronto se oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta, casi la derriban, Carlisle se levanto y fue a ver quien era. Cuando la abrió entro un olor desagradable...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos y perdón por tardar tanto, pero en España empezó el cole y con los deberes, y que no podía parar de leer el libro de Traición que me olvide Perdón!!!

Pues aquí el 5 capitulo, les gusto

Y tengo 14 años, lo vuelvo a decir porque vi que en el cap interior no se puso el 4 XDXD

Bueno hasta otra

Besos


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap 6**

**Bellaprov**

Entraron todos juntos a la tienda pero dos traían dos chicos trasformándose

-Hola Bella- saludo Laurent- chicos dejen a esos dos ahí y vamos a comer -los dos chicos dejaron a los otros dos a un lado de la tienda.

- Ay perdón no te había visto-Victoria antes de salir se giro a verme a mi y a la nueva chica- como te llamas?- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bree...- al decir su nombre me cogio la mano

- Creo que deberías alimentarte bien con nosotros- dijo Victoria acercándose a ella

- Victoria yo y Bree iremos juntas porque hace tres días que no..- dije

- A vale, pero esos dos chicos que?- dijo señalándolos con la cabeza

- porque se queden dos hora solos no pasara nada no?

- tienes razón, hasta luego- y salio de la tienda, mire a Bree

- Preparada para tu primera caza?- dije levantándome

Se me quedo mirando sin levantarse yo le cogi la mano y se levanto

- Que te pasa Bree?- dije poniéndole un cabello detrás de la oreja

- Tenemos que beber de personas...- dijo sin levantar la mirada

- Si tu no quieres no, ellos si pero yo desde que me convertí he bebido sangre de animales

- Así si que me gusta- dijo levantando la cara y regalándome una sonrisa

- Pues vámonos que tenemos que volver pronto

Las dos salimos de la tienda

- Bien sígueme no iremos muy lejos

Empecé a correr, al cabo de dos segundos vi que Bree ya estaba a mi lado, la mire y le sonreí, ella giro la cara y también me sonrío. Seguidamente me adelanto y empezó a correr a toda velocidad, yo la seguí porque sabia que quería hacer una carrera. No se cuanto paso pero empecé a oler pumas y me pare de golpe.

- Bree!!!- grite, al cabo de 10 segundos estuvo a mi lado

- Si Bella- dijo con una sonrisa- como perdías te has parado eeee

- Bueno por una parte si, pero quiero que prestes atención, escucha y siente- dije

Vi como se concentraba y empezaba a fruncir la nariz, paso unos segundos cuando me miro

- Huelo como un animal y la sangre es muy dulce, pero no se donde esta...

- Mira cierra los ojos y imagínate ese animal- al decir eso ella cerro los ojos y al cabo de un rato empezó a correr hacia una dilección

La seguí i vi que iba directa al puma, cuando me fui acercando vi que había dos pumas. Ella se paro y espero a que yo llegara

- Mira Bella hay dos pumas uno para mi y otro para ti

- si, te dejo triar, quien te gusta más joven pero más valiente o el viejo pero más facil de conseguir- ella se quedo mirando y pensando, yo me fije a ella ahora veia que tenia el cabello largo hasta los hombros y tenia la figura muy bonita y definida

- Creo que quiero el joven- dijo mirándome, yo le dije que si con la cabeza y ella empezó a correr hacia el.

El puma al ver que le venían directo empezó a correr con Bree detrás, el otro al ver la escena se distrajo y lo ataque. No me esforcé mucho en unos 5 minutos ya me lo había terminado, ahora me sentía satisfecha cien por cien.

Decidí ir a buscar a Bree y empecé a seguir su olor, al cabo de unos 100 metros me la encontré en el suelo al lado del puma y bebiendo su sangre. Tenia toda la ropa llena de agujeros que los debía haber echo el puma cuando luchaban. Ella se levanto y vi que tenia toda la camisa llena de sangre. Sonreí y le dije

- Que festín te has hecho eee...- al decir eso ella se miro de arriba abajo y hizo un grito

-¿Mi ropa y ahora que?

- Tranquila, iré a comprarte para ti pero tendrás que vivir con dos mudas y ya esta, ósea que tendrás que vigilar, como te sientes?

-Más bien que antes lo del cuello ya no me hace tan daño...- se acercó hacia my y se quedo mirándome- como es que no te has rompió la ropa?

- Es la experiencia tu tranquila al cabo de dos cazas ya no te la romperás

- Ahora me hace vergüenza volver al campamento y que me vean así- dijo poniéndose roja

- Tranquila yo te dejo ropa que tengo en la tienda, te ira un poco grande pero tu tranquila.

Empezamos a correr hasta la tienda, sino recuerdo mal hacia dos horas y media que nos habíamos ido. Bree se quedo a unos metros de la tienda mientras yo iba a buscar mi ropa cuando recordé que al cambiar la tienda la había tirado y la ropa que tenia dentro que era una camisa y un pantalón lo había tirado con la tienda.

Luego recordé que me gaste todo el dinero que teníamos con la tienda nueva y no quería robar nada en la tienda.

Volví a donde estaba Bree

-¿Dónde esta la ropa?- dijo ella mirando mis manos

- Me acorde que sin querer lo tire todo con la tienda vieja y no me queda nada

- Y ahora que no tienes dinero?

- No me lo gaste todo en la nueva tienda

Empecé a pensar donde encontrar ropa para Bree y de paso para mi...

- No sabes a donde encontrar ropa..., podríamos ir a mi casa pero mis padres... y en tu casa?- Cuando dio eso me acorde que al morir mi padre me entere que no quiso vender la casa ni nada y aun habían todas nuestras cosas dentro. Pero habían pasado 90 años y puede que la casa este destruida pero no pasaba nada para probar

- Creo que ya se donde podemos encontrar algo pero tenemos que ir nadando hacia allí- al decir eso ella se me miro con mirada de tu estas loca o que?-pero creo que te puedo arreglar esta ropa un poco para aguantar un día

Le cogi la camiseta y la rompí por la mitad, se le veía la barriga pero le tapaba los pechos, luego cogi el pantalón y lo fui rompiendo hasta que le quedo un pantalón corto

- Que te parece?- ella se miro de arriba abajo y me sonrío

- me encanta- dijo con una sonrisa

- quédate aquí ahora vuelvo voy a decírselo a Victoria y Laurent

Deje a Bree y fui avanzando hasta la tienda, al entrar vi que ya habían llegado todos

- Hola Bella donde esta la chica?- dijo victoria levantando la mirada

- Mira victoria se a echo daño con un puma y no nos queda dinero para comprar así que iremos a una ciudad un poco más lejana a robar creo que serán dos días de viaje

- Pues vaya... y tu la podrás llevar- dijo Laurent también mirándome

- Si solo son unos rasguños y la ropa estropeada no pasa nada

- Pues nos vemos en dos días, confiamos en ti Bella- dijo Victoria volviendo a hablar con Laurent

Salí de la tienda, no me creía que se lo hubieran tragado tan fácilmente, teníamos que salir ya sabia que nadando de a donde estábamos a Forks habían medio día de camino. Llegué donde estaba Bree

- Bueno ya nos podemos ir...- ella se levanto del suelo y me miro

- Tú mandas- dijo con una sonrisa

- he calculado y creo que estamos a medio día de allí nadando, creo que si salimos ahora podemos llegar antes de que se haga oscuro

- Vale yo te sigo

Empecé a correr a toda velocidad, oía que Bree estaba detrás mío, llegamos a la playa en cinco minutos y sin pensarlo dos veces me tire al agua. Al caer vi que Bree me seguía de cerca, pero que hacia cara de preocupada

- Tranquila no hace fata que respiremos podemos nadar sin más- grite dentro del agua, no me lo podía creer me sentía tan rara pero vi que ella me oyó y hizo un si con la cabeza.

Nadamos como dos horas y de pronto vi que empezamos a subir hasta llegar a la orilla. Salí y espere a que Bree llegara. Cuando salio empezó a mirar por todas partes

-Tú vives aquí?

- No mi casa esta un poco más lejos esto es la Push

- Es muy bonita

- Venga vamos a ver como esta mi casa después de 90 años- le cogi la mano y empezamos a correr

**EdwarPROV**

Todos se levantaron de las sillas i salimos a ver que era ese olor. Al llegar encontramos a Carlisle con los ojos abiertos y a delante de él había Jacob y Leah

- Que haces aquí Jacob tu debías...- dijo Carlisle

- Muerto?.. no Carlisle soy un hombre lobo si nos trasformamos muy a menudo no envejecemos

- No lo sabia...

- Bueno basta de charlas hemos venido para saber con que permiso habéis pasado del limite pactado- dijo Leah acogiéndole la mano a Jacob

Al ver eso me fije que los dos debían estar juntos, pero yo no sabia que la tribu Quileute habían vuelto a haber hombres lobo, y menos que Jacob era uno de ellos

- Es que estamos buscando a una persona- dijo Carlisle poniéndose a delante de Esme para protegerla

- Que persona..?? no debe ser alguien conocido porque yo también he olido una olor conocida- dijo Jacob con cara pensativa

- Estamos buscando..- dijo Carlisle_-"Edward les puedo decir que hemos encontrado a Bella"_- me dijo por la mente

- A Bella...- dije sin pensarlo dos veces

Al ver eso vi que Jacob se quedaba parado con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca también.

- Bella... Pero eso es imposible ella murió hace 90 años en el bosque... y ahora me acuerdo que por eso te odio tanto QUE ES IMPOSSIBLE QUE ESTE VIVA!!!- dijo él muy enfadado

- Jacob si te calmas te lo contaremos todo

-PERO TU TE CREES QUE SOY TONTO!!!!- dijo él aún más enfadado

_-"Edward me llevo a todos en la sala Emmett y Carlisle se quedan contigo"_- me dijo Alice por la mente.

Ella se llevo a todos en el salón y Emmet y Carlisle se quedaron conmigo

- Mira Jacob al dejar a Bella al bosque Victoria la encontró y la transformo en vampiro, hace dos semanas volvió a Forks con todo el clan que formo y empezó a recordarlo todo y se fue con Victoria y Laurent lo que no sabemos a onde por eso hemos pasado la linia- dije todo de golpe

Él se quedo atónito y todos estuvimos en silencio unos minutos al final él se atrevió hablar

- Es imposible...- dijo derramándose una lagrima por la mejilla

- Jacob creo que deberíamos volver mañana- dijo ella mirándolo con amor y luego girando su cara para mirándonos con odio

- Creo que debes asimilarlo Jacob, vuelve mañana y te lo contamos en todo detalle- dijo Carlisle con unas ganas locas en abrazarlo

- Mañana seré aquí a primera hora- dijo quitándose la lagrima con su brazo y girando para irse.

Salieron los dos por la puerta y se fueron

- Creo que Jacob tendrá una mala noche- dijo Emmet riéndose y volviendo al comedor

- Creo que si i nosotros un día complicado mañana..- dijo Carlisle también dándose la vuelta

Yo me quede mirando a la puerta pensando en lo que pasaría mañana...

______________________________________________________________________

Hola a todos!!!

Perdón por tardar tanto en subir pero con exámenes y todo... si les digo la verdad no me vino la inspiración

Creo que este capi ha salido más largo sobretodo la parte de Bella

Preguntas: Bella al volver se encontrara con los Cullen? Que ara Jacob?? Y Edward?

Bueno les prometo que el próximo cap lo cuelgo más rápido

Les quiero decir que se pasen por mi pagina a ver los proyectos que tengo de fanfics y votar

Besos!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

**Bellaprov**

Empezamos a correr por el bosque, es bosque me recuerda tantos recuerdos..., aún no había olvidado donde estaba mi casa así que llegamos en un minuto. La casa estaba fuerza conservada, seguramente antes había vivido alguien después de mi padre estaba segura. Bree vio mi expresión y me abrazo

- Bella no pasa nada ¿seguro que puedes?- Dijo abrazándome más

- No Bree no pasa nada tu quédate aquí no quiero que te lastimes- Deshice el abrazo y decidí subir.

Abrí la puerta i entre por dentro parecía que hacia unos tres años que estaba desabitada, ósea que al final había vivido más gente en la casa, no me importaba mientras encontrara lo que buscaba. Subí las escaleras que ya estaban muy viejas y entre a mi cuarto. No había nada y habían cambiado el color de la habitación. Pero no me fije mucho y intente recordad donde estaban mis cosas. Al cabo de un rato recordé donde estaba mi cama y fui hacia allí, al lado de mi cama recordaba que había sacado una tablones del suelo para meter dinero ahí. Me costo un poco encantarlo pero al final encontré el lugar. Nadie había encontrado my escondite durante todos estos años no me lo creía, pero vi que alguien si que lo encontró porque a parte de mi dinero había una caja. La cogi i la abrí, dentro estaban todos los regalos que me hicieron los Cullen a parte de mis fotos con Edward, los regalos de mis 18 cumpleaños. Había el CD de Edward, unos pasajes de avión entre otras cosas. Si pudiera llorar ahora mismo lo estaría haciendo. Me tire en el suelo y me cogi las rodillas y me quede en esa posición fatal, recordando todo.

Al cabo de unos minutos de estar así note a Bree abrazándome a mi lado

- ¿Bella que te pasa?- al sentir su voz volví a la realidad y me levante

- Nada Bree no pasa nada...-Ella se levanto del suelo y me miro con mala cara

-¿Seguro...? No te creo Bella

- Si quieres te lo cuento más tarda ahora tenemos que ir a Port Ángeles a comprar ropa

Cogi la caja y el bote de dinero y salimos afuera. Caminamos un rato hasta que encontramos un coche en la calle, no me gustaba robar pero era necesario.

Conducí hasta Port Angeles y compre dos pares de pantalones y cuatro camisetas para que se podría cambiar.

Al llegar al coche ella estaba mirando las cosas de la caja

-¿Quien es ese?- dijo señalando a Edward. Subí al coche y le di la ropa

- Cámbiate- dije con indiferencia

Ella cogio la ropa y se metió detrás para cambiarse, yo saque el coche del aparcamiento del centro comercial en dirección a Forks.

Al terminar ella volvió a delante

-¿Bella quien es él?- dijo ella mirándome fijamente

- Ya se hace oscuro tendremos que dormir en Forks esta noche antes de volver- Dije como si no me hubiera dicho nada

- Bella no me cambies de tema contéstame- Gire la cara y la mire

- Él es... Edward- dije volviendo a mirar la carretera

- Porque te hace tanto daño...¿cuando dices su nombre?- Dijo con cara de preocupación

- és una historia muy larga- dije

- Tenemos una hora de viaje- dijo ella retándome

- Esta bien...- empecé a coartarle toda my historia desde la llegada a Forks hasta que Victoria y Laurent me trasformaron

- es una historia muy triste..- dijo ella mirando adelante, casi ya estábamos en Forks.

Decide ir a la Push porque por ahí no andaría ningún vampiro.

Cuando estaba entrando en al reserva un gran lobo se puso delante de mi coche.

**Jacobprov **

Cuando Edward me dijo lo de Bella me quede sin habla y paralizado y me falto poco por ponerme a llorar. Como me podía decir que mi amiga Bella, la que murió por su culpa estaba viva y además era mi peor enemigo... de verdad este tío estaba loco

Llegamos a nuestra casa, con nuestra quería decir la pequeña familia que habíamos formado yo y Leah

Antes de entrar ella me beso

- ¿Cariño seguro que estas bien?- Me dijo con cara de preocupada

- Claro- Le regale la mejor sonrisa que podía hacer en este momento

Entramos en la casa, Leah fue a la cocina a hacer la comida y yo al comedor. Me quede mirando todas las fotos que teníamos. Eran las fotos de nuestros familiares y amigos. Todos habían decidido morir cuando sus imprimaciones murieron... todos Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared , Seth y por ultimo mi mejor amiga Bella.

En ese omento Leah llego y me abrazo por detrás, luego e giro y vio mi cara llena de lagrimas.

- Amor no llores....- dijo ella dándome un beso en los labios

- Es que no lo puedo evitar al recordar que todos... murieron- dije yo abrazándome más a ella

- Tenemos de recordarlos tal y como eran y pensar que no están muertos sino que están vivos en nuestros corazones- dijo ella susurrando en mi hombro- Mejor nos vamos a dormir- dijo yéndose hacia nuestra habitación

Nuestra casa no era muy grande. Tenia una entrada, a la izquierda habia la cocina y a la derecha el comedor y salón. Luego al final del pasillo había a la derecha el baño y a la izquierda nuestra habitación.

Me puse el pijama y nos fuimos a dormir.

De pronto aparecí en un bosque solo convertido en lobo cuando oí a Leah gritar. Fui corriendo hasta donde estaba y me la encontré en el suelo con una herida en el cuello. Al subir la mirada vi a Bella convertida en vampiro y con la boca llena de sangre igual que la ropa.

Leah subió la mirada y sus ultimas palabras fueron- ¡¡¡Jacob vete corre!!!-

En ese momento vi que Bella se abalanzaba sobre mí.

Me desperté de un golpe. Estaba solo en la cama, al girar vi que había una nota encima de la almohada de Leah

_Jacob_

_He ido con la manada a hacer la ronda, han olido a un vampiro aquí cerca._

_Cuando te levantes come y luego ven_

_Te quiero_

_P.D.: se que esta noche lo has pasado mal ya hablaremos_

En ese momento me levante de golpe y vi la hora, las 12:30 no poda ser. Me vestí y salí a fuera. Me convertí en lobo y fui corriendo hasta donde estaba Leah pero ella me encontró antes por la mentes

_Jacob por fin te has levantado, hemos encontrado unos rastos de vampiros en la playa pero se a desvanecida hasta el pueblo pero seguimos vigilando por el caso que vuelvan. No te preocupes tu be a casa de los Cullen_

No estaba muy acuerdo con dejar sola a Leah con toda la manada pero tenia muchas ganas de saber porque Cullen decía que Bella estaba viva.

Gire y fui en dirección de la casa de los Cullen

Antes de entrar me convertí en humano, al salir entre los arbustos la puerta ya estaba abierta.

Entre sen pensarlo los veces. Hacia mucha peste en esta casa era horrible. Mientras miraba la grande sala me llamaron

- Jacob ven al comedor por favor- era Carlisle

Me dirigí hasta donde venia la voz y allí me encontré con algunos miembros de la familia Cullen. Había Edward, Carlisle, Emmet y Jasper y dos vampiros más que no conocía.

- Ven Jacob siéntate- Dijo Carlisle ofreciéndome una silla.

-Venga contarme todo- Dijo mirando con furia a Edward

-Primero te quiero presentar a Laura y a Taylor son amigos de Bella- Dijo Edward señalando a los dos vampiros que no conocía

- Hola y me gustaría saber que hacéis aquí- dije con rabia y además no tenia muchas ganas de conocer más vampiros

- Nosotros somos del clan de Bella todos estos años hemos estada con ella antes de volver aquí por eso estamos para contártelo todo y que lo entiendas- dijo Laura la vampira

- Pues venga empezar- estaba ansiosa por saber que paso

- Paso todo hace 90 años- empezó a contar Edward- en la fiesta de su cumpleaños se corto un dedo y Jasper la ataco. Pero por suerte llegue antes que le hiciera daño. Después de eso pensé que con nosotros a su lado corría peligro, al cabo de unos días la lleve al bosque y le dije que no la quería y que nos íbamos de Forks. En ese momento me fui y luego vino Victoria una vampira que nos perseguía y la convirtió en vampiro. Pero la dejo en el bosque porque oyó que la seguíamos

-Al cabo de un tiempo Bella me encontró a mi- empezó a hablar Laura- las dos éramos neófitas las dos, al cabo de un tiempo con todo el clan que había formado Bella decidimos volver a Forks porque ella no recordaba nada de su pasado y quería averiguar si al estar aquí podría recordar todo

- Luego se encontraron con nosotros y le contamos todo lo que había pasado y ella al recordar lo del bosque se fue corriendo- Edward decía esas palabras con una expresión de dolor- y se encontró con Laurent y Victoria y desapareció.

En ese momento recordé que el olor que olíamos en el bosque era el de Bella y al salir de casa era el olor idéntico al de Bella. De pronto se me encendió la bombilla

- Bella esta aquí...-dije mirándome las manos

- QUE??!!!- Dijeron todos a la vez

_-_ Yo y mi manada hemos olido a un vampiro en la Push pero ahora e caído que esta mañana al salir de casa hacia el mismo olor y era muy fuerte- dije levantando la mirada

En ese momento todo se puso en acción. Edward salio corriendo con Laura y Taylor detrás y en la sala solo quedamos Emmet, Carlisle y yo

- Gracias Jacob por la información y espero que lo entiendas todo- Dijo Carlisle en el momento que salía Emmet

- De nada y lo e entendido, voy a avisar a la manada para que no se peleen al ver alguno de vosotros-Dije levantándome de la silla

- Una pregunta por curiosidad- Dijo Carlisle- cuantos sois a la manada y desde cuando que sois hombres lobo?

- Somos 8 y hace más de 90 años pero los más viejos somos yo y Leah los otros son más jóvenes deben tener unos 10 años como lobos

- gracias Jacob por a información-Dijo Carlisle al salir por la puerta

Sli corriendo de la casa de los Cullen corriendo con una sola misión

Encontrar a Bella

* * *

Primero de todo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Perdón por tardar tanto en escribir pero es que esta parte de Jacob me costo mucho, luego exámenes, una obra de teatro que tenia que ensayar, mi cumple que era el día 22 y las Navidades

Bueno perdón por tardar tanto de verdad os juro que el próximo lo cuelgo rápido

Bueno y por terminar FELIZ NAVIDAD Y 2010

Que lo paséis muy bien en estas fiestas y acordaros de dejar un comentario porque gracias a vuestros comentarios me dan ánimos por escribir

Besos a todos!!!!


End file.
